Lumière Vie
by SarahBloomSakura
Summary: Lumière Vie a skilled fighter and flexibility secretly hiding her talent. Now working at a bar in Mer étincelante which means Sparkling Sea. Lumière happens to aboard a ship called the "Sirius" what will happen to her now?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! This is my second story! I changed it up... Like A LOT! xD Anyways... I hope you liked it! It took me hours to type ! ^.^**

~~ Story Line ~~

Lumière Vie a skilled fighter and flexibility secretly hiding her talent. Now working at a bar in Mer étincelante which means Sparkling Sea.

Lumière happens to aboard a ship called the "Sirius" what will happen to her now?

_**{X}{X}{X}{X}{X}{X}{X}{X}{X}{X}{X}{X}{X}{X}{X}{X}{X }{X}{X}{X}{X}{X}{X}{X}{X}{X}{X}{X}{X}{X}{X}{X}{X}{ X}{X}{X}{X}**_

I woke up to the sound of a door banging, I groaned and silently got out of bed. When I opened my door I was quickly embraced by someone.

"_Cerise! What are you doing here?!"_ I said in an angry tone.

She looked up and smiled cheerfully at me.

"_Well I wanted to be the first to say good morning to you!" _

I smiled at the thought of this idea and ruffled her hair.

"_You always are the first to wake me up first thing in the morning. It was around 4:30 as I looked at the sky, I sighed. _

"_Lumière! You're going to be late for work! Hurry it up!"_ Cerise said loudly.

I quickly got dressed, as I was putting my work skirt on I grabbed my mini pistol and placed it in my apron pocket. Then I put my hair in a ponytail. Even if I putted my hair in a ponytail it still was all the way down to my knees. I then left for work.

"_Man Lumière you really need to cut your hair!"_ Cerise commented on our way to work. I just shrugged and continued walking. As I entered the bar my boss Gabriel, smiled at me. I smiled in return. Gabriel was my childhood friend but 6 years older than me. I was turning 20 in a week. As I was thinking this I started to wipe off the counters. After that I mopped the floors and cleaned off the tables. Before I knew it, it was 6:30. Opening time was in 2 hours, for my spare time I cleaned a little more. Finally the place clean. It was 8:30, opening time. I quickly turned the sigh that said "closed" to "open". 30 minutes later a whole bunch of people were already in the bar. I was quickly attending people's orders. Most of them were men. I was used to "flirting" and "pick-up" lines. I wasn't really bothered by it, but whenever Cerise was bothered by it. I quickly used an excuse for her. She always thanked me whenever I did that.

"_Finally! Closing time!"_ Cerise said in an exhausted voice. I chuckled, and ruffled her hair.

"_Tired already?"_ I said in a teasing tone.

She stuck her tongue out and I giggled at her expression.

"_Well… I'm going home! See you tomorrow!"_

Cerise called out before she left.

Gabriel then started to clean up. I could tell he was tired from today, well it was a busy day today. I then called out to him.

"_Gabriel! You can go home if you want… I know you're exhausted from today. Pulse you have your pregnant wife at home to look after."_

He looked towards me and smiled at me.

"_Really? Will you be okay?" _he said to me worried.

I smiled and nodded my head.

"_Thanks Lumière! You're a life savoir!"_ he said with a smile.

After Boss left I closed the shop for today and left. It was dark and quiet as I left from the bar to my house. I could hear the crickets chirp as I walked down the street. I then reached my house, I sighed in relief. I walked inside, took a shower then went to bed. Then quickly drifted off to sleep.

"_Mom! Dad! Don't die!" _I cried out.

I felt tears fall down my cheeks at I saw the lifeless bodies in my house. Blood was everywhere. I shook them trying to keep them awake. I looked down to see blood in my hands.

"_Mom! Dad! Please don't leave me!"_ I cried in horror.

I woke up to sweat dripping down my head. When I realize I was shaking in terror. I cried silently to myself.

When all of a sudden a bang was heard throughout the house. I sighed and got out of bed. Just as expected Cerise was outside my door.

I smiled and hugged her, then I got dressed. As I did yesterday I put my pistol in my apron pocket. Then left for work, I thought to myself what that dream was. I shivered at the thought of it. Cerise looked at me funny.

"_Are you cold or something?"_ she said in a confused way. I just shacked my head.

When we got to the bar, Boss greeted us with a smile.

As I was cleaning Boss told me and Cerise to come here quickly. Confused we silently went over there.

"_Gabriel is there something wrong?"_ Cerise said confused.

He nodded his head and spoke.

"_Yes… There is a famous crew called the Sirius who I heard docked here today. Since our bar is the only one in Mer étincelante they might come here. So I want you guys to be careful."_

He said in a warning tone.

Me and Cerise nodded and continued cleaning.

Finally it was opening time. The original customers were here, but some unseen faces loudly entered the bar.

I tilted my head and walked over to them.

I smiled and said:

"_Welcome!"_ in a cheerful voice.

A man who wore clothing that looked like a captain would wear laughed in a loud voice.

"_Well! I feel special to personally get welcomed!"_

I continued to smile but then I heard a loud shatter echo across the room. I turned my head to see Cerise being pinned down on the table.

I smiled at the people who were standing at the door

"_If you please excuse me for a moment"_ after I said that.

I walk over to were Cerise was at.

"_Will you please get off my friend?"_ I said in a dangerous voice.

The man looked up and glared at me.

"_I have business here so if you don't want to get hurt then go away!"_ he said in an angry tone.

"_Who said anything that I would get hurt?"_ After I said that I kicked the man. He fell on the floor.

He quickly got up and glared at me.

"_You bitch! How dare you!"_ he said that and ran towards me.

Before he could get a chance to catch me. I did and backflip and landed on a table.

"_Why excuse me my dear customers"_ I said with a smile. They looked at me in surprise. Then the man looked at me even angrier. He then pulled out a gun.

"_How dare you!"_ he said in a loud voice.

That was when people started to panic and quickly exit the bar. The only people who stayed were the man and his 5 companions.

I clicked my tongue.

"_Man! That's not fair! Me a poor helpless girl with no weapons! What shall I do?!"_ I said in a sarcastically voice.

He grinned and pulled the trigger. I then jumped off and did a front flip. I pulled out my pistol. And pulled the trigger, his gun dropped out of his hand.

"_OUCH!"_ He screamed in surprise.

I then smiled.

"_Oh! Tsk… I thought you were stronger than me? I guess not…"_ I said with a devilish grin.

The man yelled in anger.

I quickly got off the table. I stood there and yawned board of this weak fight.

Then Cerise yelled at me.

"_Come on Lumière! I wanna go home!"_ she said with a teasing tone.

I smiled and looked at the man.

"_Well I guess playtime is over!"_

Then I charged at the man, he tried to punch me but I dodge and kicked him in the crotch. He screamed in pain and fell to the ground.

"_Why you bitc-"_

before he could finish he fainted.

I then dragged the man towards the door, I then saw the man and his 5 companions looked at me in shock.

"_Oh sorry… Excuse me"_ I said that with a smile.

They made room for me to walk. I tossed the guy outside. Then headed back inside. I clicked my tongue annoyed.

"_Man! I just cleaned this too! Cerise help me clean this!"_ I said towards her who was sitting down.

"_Damn!"_ I heard an unfamiliar voice behind me.

I turned around to see a guy with sun-kissed hair, a guy with a bandana, a guy with an eye-patch, a guy with 2 swords at his side, a tanned skinned person, and the guy I talked to earlier.

I bowed my head.

"_I'm truly sorry for the scene you just saw!"_ I said in an apologetic way.

They stood there surprised. Then a booming laughter echoed throughout the bar.

"_Wow! This girl is amazing! Besides Fuzzy I haven't seen a girl who could fight so well!"_ he said in an excited tone.

I looked up and saw that the man with sun-kissed hair, tanned skin, and the guy that looked like a captain smiling at me. As I was looking at them in a confusing way. I heard a voice behind me.

"_Lumière! Come on we have to clean up!"_ Cerise yelled at me. I quickly looked her way.

"_Okay Cerise, coming!" _I said in a happy tone.

I looked back at them.

"_Well it was nice meeting you guys, but I gotta go."_ I said with cheerful smile.

I quickly spun around and saw that my gun was in the middle of the floor. I quickly picked it up and lifted up my leg and putted it in my pouch that was on around my leg. Then I started to clean, Cerise started to get mad at me. I laughed and told her that I'm sorry and continued cleaning. It was the evening but whenever a fight broke down we had to go home. I signed in relief.

When I was about to walk out the door Gabriel stopped me.

"_Oh! By the way Lumière! You guys don't have work tomorrow, but the bar will still be opened so you can come by if you want!"_ he said that with a smile.

"_Really?! Thanks Boss!"_ Cerise said cheerfully.

I putted my hands on my hips and said.

"_Oh by the way Gabriel! You promised me whenever something like that fight happened we would have a drinking contest!"_ I said in an angered tone.

He laughed and nodded his head.

"_Okay how about tomorrow then?"_ he said cheerfully.

I nodded my head and smirked.

"_You're on!"_ I said before leaving.

When I walked outside I saw the men that I was talking to before. One was polishing his gun while the other was sharping his swords. I tilted my head before going towards them.

"_Aren't you the guys the one who were with that one guy?"_ I said that while tilting my head confused. They looked up then continued on what they were doing. I just shrugged and continued walking. Finally I got to my house and turned on my lights and took a shower then went to sleep.

**{Dream-mode}**

"_I heard that no-one would take her in. All of her relatives shunned her, saying it was her fault that her parents died."_ I heard some-one say as I sat on my bed, I sat there with an emotionless expression. I slept silently in my bed crying myself to sleep. **Nobody wanted me I thought to myself crying and shaking. I was all alone. By myself, I cried myself to sleep.**

{X}{X}{X}{X}{X}{X}{X}{X}{X}{X}{X}{X}{X}{X}{X}{X}

I woke sweating again. I looked out to see that it was light outside. I quietly got out of bed and got dressed. Then I headed towards the bar, it was around 9:00 because there were a lot of people there already. I entered to see Gabriel cleaning a table. I smiled then opened my mouth.

"_Gabriel! Time for our drinking contest!"_ I said loudly. The bar got quiet. Then suddenly heard whispers all around me.

"_Lumière and Gabriel having a drinking contest?! Now I got to see that!"_

Gabriel started to set the contest up and then the 6 men I saw yesterday come in. They looked confused until Cerise who was working today, explained what was going on. They looked excited about this contest. They silently watched from afar. Finally the contest was starting, 100 shots were on the table. Cerise then yelled "go!" then the contest started. I was on my 75th shot before Gabriel started to get drowsy and wobbled a little. 5 minutes later I was on my 90th shot he was on his 85th shot. Only 2 minutes left I was on my 100th shot.

"_Done!"_ I said loudly and slammed my shot glass down.

Gabriel was astonished, this is his 5th time losing to me. I laughed as I started to get up. I was also famous to be this town's heaviest drinker. It would take more than that to get me drunk! Then I heard a loud thud on the table. It was Gabriel headfirst on the table. I chuckled to myself, then I went behind the counter and got a soft blanket. I wrapped it around him, then I started to clean. Cerise was helping me clean the shot glasses, the men continued to drink there booze. The men in the back suddenly came towards us.

"_I decided! You're gonna join my crew!"_ He said that in a loud booming voice. His friends around him were surprised by what he said.

"_What do you mean Captain?!"_ The person with the two swords says.

"_No but's! She's gonna join the crew!"_ he said in a loud voice. I looked confused, then I opened my mouth.

"_Who's joining your crew?"_ I said confused.

"_You!"_ he replied cheerfully.

"_Huh?! Me?!"_ I said in a surprised voice.

"_Yes you! Now come on!"_ The Captain said to me.

I looked towards Cerise and she came closer to me. She whispered something to me.

"_Lumière… wasn't it your dream to become a pirate? Go… Fulfill your dream."_ She said that and smiled at me. I nodded my head and looked towards the men.

"_A...Alright… I'll go."_ I said nervously.

"_Awesome! A new member!"_ yelled the man with sun-kissed hair. He came over to me and shacked my hand violently.

"_Hello! The name is Thomas! The man over there is Eduardo, the man with two swords is Russell, over there in the bandana is Nathan, and then over there is Christopher!"_ he said pointing to a man. He smiled warmly at me.

The man who wore the captain outfit laughed.

"_And I'm Morgan!"_ He said loudly

Russell then looked towards me and glared at me.

"_So, you know our names. Now, what's yours?"_ said Christopher.

"_Oh! My name is Lumière Vie. It's a pleasure to meet you."_ I said with a smile.

**A/N: Well! That was it for now! So how did yah like it :D ! This is my longest one yet! **

**I sort of changed on how The OC and the Sirius met /: Sorry about that! But I hoped you enjoyed the story! ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Hey guys… I haven't updated in a long time so hopefully this chapter is good enough for you :).**

**Also… I haven't gotten any reviews for this… I'm starting to think you don't like this story… Should I cancel the story? Should I delete it? You should tell me… Anyways Thanks for those who did review, it made me very happy :)**

**Chapter 2**

Before:

"So, you know our names. Now, what's yours?" said Christopher.

"Oh! My name is Lumière Vie. It's a pleasure to meet you." I said with a smile.

Now:

After everyone said their names they followed me to my house.

"You can come in if you want, it's not the best house but it's the cheapest I found here." I said to them. They just nodded.

When I got to my room I packed my dress I had and my knee high boots. I grabbed my 2 guns that were on my dresser. After that I grabbed my sword that was leaning on my wall. I put my black belt over my tan shirt. I then looked around for my skirt. It was hanging on my bed frame. I quickly took of my bar skirt I wore. Then I slid the laced skirt on. I glanced at the mirror Cerise gave to me for my 16th birthday.

I smiled at the outfit, I slowly started to make my way to the door when there was a shining light on my eye. I turned around and the shining light came from the top of my dresser. It was the purple necklace that my mother gave me a year before she died. I smiled at the pretty purple necklace, I slowly picked up the necklace. The chain was cold as I started to put it around my neck. I then turned towards the door. The swords cling as I walked out my room.

"Okay I'm ready." I said to them.

Christopher jumped as I said that. He was holding a photo of my mom and dad, they were smiling. Between my parents was a little fragile baby.

"That's my parents, that was taken a week after I was born." I said to Christopher with a smile.

"Where are your parents Miss Lumière? Are they at work?" asked Thomas.

My smiled vanished, I looked away from them.

"They're died." I replied sadly.

Silence broke out in the room, I was the one who broke that silence. "Anyways, let's get going. It's getting dark out." I said as I started to walk out the door. They followed shortly after that.

**********************************************  
On the Dock

"Wow~! Is that your ship?!" I said in excitement.

"Jeez calm down before your gonna have a heart attack!" Eduardo yelled at me from behind Captain Morgan. I just shrugged and continued to smile.

"Sorry… I haven't been on a ship in a long time. I remember my mother taking me on a ship when I was 14. It was a lot of fun. I frowned at the memory. **"That day was the day mom died"** I thought to myself. I frowned at the thought.

"Is something wrong Miss Lumière?" Thomas asked worriedly. I smiled back at him, and shook my head. He stared at me for several moments before looking away.

"Alright, let's board 'er!" Captain shouted so loudly it made me jump.

"Aye!" Everyone shouted together.

*******************************************  
On the Sirius

As I step on the ship I was amazed. The main deck was really big. I was amazed by how big the mast was. As I looked around I found the wheel to control the ship. A big grin was plastered on my face as I walked towards the right side of the ship. There, was a beautiful sunset, orange and pink was kissing the ocean as it slowly went down. Soon night would fall. Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard a booming laughter behind her. She slowly looked behind her to see Captain staring at her with an amusing smile on his face.

"Women! We're gonna have a party to celebrate your arrival on 'The Sirius'~!" Captain said rather loud making her ears hurt. She smiled at the thought of finally sailing the sea as a pirate. Her smile vanished as she thought of her gruesome past when she was little. She was left all alone, no one would help her. She cried herself to sleep each night to know her mom and dad were never coming back to life. That is until she noticed that crying around wasn't going to solve anything, then her cruel training began. She was trained by Gabriel himself, but soon as she got older she overpowered him by a lot. She was always wanting to challenge anyone who dared hurt any person in her village. She didn't want to see the looks on children's faces as they watch their parents get beaten to death by dangerous thugs and pirates. Mostly thugs, pirates didn't harm that many people. They only harmed them if they are either drunk or if someone got in their way. The full moon soon shined brightly over the ocean, making it reflect off the little waves. Thomas was smiling and chuckling as Russell started to crack a few cheesy jokes here and there. That was then the Captain called out to her.

"Women! Come have a drinking contest with me!"

All eyes were on her, she sighed but quickly smiled.

"Sure, I'd love to have a drinking contest!" Lumière smiled at the group.

Nathan quickly went to get the barrels of booze from below.

"Miss Lumière, are you sure you want to do this? Didn't you drink enough today?" Thomas asked worriedly.

"That contest was nothing, I am in fact the heaviest drinker in Mer étincelante! Besides that contest was fairly boring… That was the 5th time Gabriel lost to me." She said with a boring tone.

"Hm… Never seen a women drink that much booze under 10 minutes." Replied the guy known as Eduardo. I simply nodded my head as Nathan finally came out with 2 barrels full of booze. I sat down across from Captain who was on the floor. Nathan and Thomas soon began to fill shots with booze. I counted all of them.

'250 booze glasses? Man, I can't wait for this match' she thought to herself with a smile plastered on her face.

"Ready Captain, Lumière?" Christopher asked.

"Hell yeah!" Replied Captain.

I nodded my head.

"Go!"

I quickly began to drink glasses one by one. Soon after 7 minutes I was almost on my 200th one. Only one left she said, done!

"Done~!" She yelled loudly.

The group of pirates stared at her in awe. Captain was on his 235th drink by the time she was done. She saw how he was swaying side to side. She wasn't dizzy nor was she starting to feel sick. She sighed and stood up.

"Miss Lumière! You shouldn't stand up!" Thomas yelled at her worriedly.

She turned her direction towards the young pirate.

"I'm quite fine Thomas, thanks for worrying though… this isn't the first time I had over 350 shots in one day. I had 500 shots one day due to 3 people challenging me to a drinking contest. Captain was the 4th person to ever challenge me. You see, once I won every drinking contest the people never challenged me again." She said while scratching her neck. They looked at her as if she grown a tail for legs. She shrugged it off as she continued to clean up all the empty shot glasses.

"That's the first time someone every beat Captain when it came to drinking contests!" Russell said in an astonished voice. She smiled towards him leaving him to look away fast. After I was done helping Nathan put all the glasses in the sink. I was told to go back on the deck.

Once she reached the deck Captain Morgan who was sober now.

_**(^^) surprise, surprise xD (^^)**_

"Well women, sadly we don't have enough rooms to have your own, so your gonna have to have a roommate!" Captain said cheerfully.

All eyes were on her again… She hesitated as she looked at each person.

"The person I would like to share rooms is..."

_***()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*( )*()*()*()*()**_

**Hahaha! Evil Cliffy! I feel guilty to do this to you guys for I know how it feels for something to end in a cliffy… But you're going to have to wait ^^ - I like to thank those who read this story and supported me ~! I really really appreciate it! :) **

_**~SarahBloomSakura~**_

_***()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*( )*()*()*()**_


End file.
